Cartas para Asami
by Blanche Vest
Summary: La soledad la invade durante su estancia en el Polo Sur y un cuaderno es todo lo que tiene para desahogarse. Las cartas de sus amigos, y en especial las de la chica de los ojos esmeralda, le dan a Korra la esperanza que necesita para reencontrarse consigo misma y con su destino.


**Disclaimer** **: Legend of Korra no me pertenece. El Universo Avatar es propiedad intelectual de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Definitivamente no nací para estar entre cuatro paredes. Sin saberlo, una parte de mi vida ya la pasé en cautiverio aquí mismo en el Polo Sur, pero es que antes no había conocido la libertad.

Llevo varias semanas en este palacio congelado. Tantos días, todos iguales, y todos deprimentes. No consigo hacer nada por mí misma más que mover esta maldita silla de ruedas. Siento lástima de mí. Soy una carga para mis pobres padres. Soy una molestia todas las tardes para Katara, lo sé. Y lo que más me duele: soy un fracaso como Avatar. No sé por qué no morí en la batalla contra Zaheer; el nuevo Avatar ya habría nacido y yo estaría en el olvido.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy, sintiendo lástima de mí y dejando que los demás me miren con una piedad que no merezco.

Paso las noches en mi habitación con la única compañía que no me hace sentir mal: tinta y papel. Nunca pensé que escribir fuera tan relajante. La verdad nunca lo había intentado más que cuando asistía a mis clases con el Loto Blanco cuando era pequeña, pero esto es diferente. Les digo a la pluma y al papel cómo me siento y ellos me escuchan, se limitan a escuchar mis lamentos y no opinan. Eso es lo que me gusta.

 _A veces sólo quisiera no existir._

Frases con las que me golpeaba a mí misma se repetían una y otra vez en todos los bordes de las páginas que llevaba ocupadas. A veces me miraba al espejo y no me reconocía, sin embargo, tenía una razón muy resguardada que hacía que no me desmoronara por completo. La razón que ocupaba los espacios centrales en las hojas de mi cuaderno:

 _Sí, es ella. Asami._

Durante los primeros días de mi estadía con mis padres hice una lista de todos mis amigos en Ciudad República con el único propósito de motivarme para soportar mi encierro. Empecé con Tenzin y su familia, y después con mi «Equipo Avatar». Sonreí al escribir los nombres de mis amigos, pero inesperadamente al escribir su nombre me quedé inmóvil y la leve sonrisa en mí desapareció. Sentí cómo mi piel se erizaba al releer su nombre. Nunca antes había seguido las curvas de cada letra muy despacio con la mirada al leer una palabra, como analizando cada vocal y consonante que la conforman. Y allí estaba yo, leyendo su nombre, tan hermoso como la belleza de las mañanas. [1]

El efecto que eso tuvo en mí no pasó desapercibido. Destiné las siguientes hojas para armar pequeñas frases con los nombres de las personas que más quería; mis amigos, mis maestros, mi familia:

 _Mamá y papá se ven muy lindos juntos._

 _Kya me recuerda mucho a Lin, la diferencia es que Kya no está amargada._

 _Ojalá que a Bolin ya no le gusten las princesas de las Tribus Agua..._

Frases que prefería escribir en vez de decir, pensamientos y cosas vagas, adornaban los costados de las hojas, pero Asami tenía siempre el lugar más privilegiado: el centro de las páginas (para mí, el espacio más importante). Mi cuaderno ahora se veía bellísimo con su nombre repetido en mis fallidos intentos por hacer caligrafías diferentes en tinta roja.

Si no hubiese sido por ese pasatiempo que adquirí, no sé qué habría sido de mí con tanta soledad.

Después de algunos días que para mí fueron eternidades, cartas comenzaron a llegar hasta el Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Por lo que me dijo mi madre, parecía algunas habían sido enviadas desde el día inmediato después de que me marché, pero por alguna razón habían quedado varadas en el servicio postal en algunos de los pueblos (seguramente no fue OmaShu, pues ahí el correo siempre llegaba a tiempo, por alguna razón lo sé [2]) por donde el correo a grandes distancias hacía escalas antes de llegar a tierras tan lejanas como el continente glaciar donde ahora me encontraba.

Todos mis amigos me escribieron. No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de la emoción cuando vi el montón de cartas. Antes de comenzar a leer, las separé por remitentes: comencé con las cartas de Tenzin, Pema y sus hijos, después las de Mako y Bolin, y cuando tuve en mis manos la carta de Asami, tragué saliva; la guardé para el final.

Disfruté leer los mensajes de mis amigos; los hijos de Tenzin son adorables, y vaya que Bolin me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y sus dibujos, y Mako, bueno, él me me intentaba escribir y eso lo agradecía. Fue estupendo saber de ellos y saber que me extrañaban, pero llegó el momento que estuve esperando: leer la carta de Asami. Definitivamente imprimió su toque en ella. El sobre era diferente, más grande, y tenía un aroma delicado. Incluso la hoja de papel parecía ser de un color rosado, muy tenue, apenas perceptible. Sonreí.

 _Querida Korra, te extraño. Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti. ¿Cómo te sientes? Las cosas están yendo bien aquí. Acabo de conseguir un gran contrato para ayudar a rediseñar la infraestructura de la ciudad, así que estaré bastante ocupada por un tiempo..._ _[3]_

Su primer mensaje fue simple, más de lo que yo esperaba. Sin embargo, adoré leer cada palabra de su puño y letra, así como lo que mis otros amigos redactaron para mí. Lástima que mi decaimiento no me permitía expresarme con más franqueza.

Pasaron algunos días y la correspondencia continuó llegando. Las cartas de Asami me reconfortaban muchísimo; ella era muy dulce conmigo. No sólo me mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en Ciudad República, sino que podía ver en esas páginas sus reiteradas intenciones por hacerme sentir mejor y hacerme ver que le hacía falta en su día a día. Sus palabras eran caricias para mi maltratada alma. Eso fue mi motivación para continuar aferrándome a la vana esperanza que aún mantenía.

Yo quería corresponderle tanto apoyo moral contestándole alguna de sus numerosas cartas, pero no sé qué ocurría conmigo que tan pronto como tomaba el bolígrafo y el papel, mi mente se ocluía. No era porque no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarme, el problema es que parecía ser exactamente lo contrario:

 _Querida Asami, gracias por todas tus cartas. Tus palabras son las que me dan fuerza para no desistir por completo. Me dan ánimos, y eso te lo agradezco en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _¿Sabes? Estar aquí me ha hecho reflexionar mucho sobre mis sentimientos. Ahora estoy convencida de que hay cosas que a veces pasamos por alto porque las relacionamos con la cotidianidad de los días, con la ternura de una amistad, sin siquiera saber que en realidad, con la gentileza del tiempo y de los momentos compartidos, se ha enraizado algo más profundo. Algo como eso ha sucedido conmigo. Tal vez no entiendas a lo que me refiero, pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco me entiendo del todo._

 _Sólo sé que lo que siento ahora es verdad._

 _Asami, te debo tanto. Tan sólo saber que dedicas parte de tu tiempo en escribirme, me haces sentir más fuerte y motivada. Quisiera salir ya de aquí e ir a verte; yo también te extraño._

 _Me gustaría mucho un abrazo tuyo justo ahora. No sabía que se podía extrañar y necesitar tanto a alguien como te extraño y te necesito a ti._

 _Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí. Te quiero, Asami._

Cuando terminé de escribir inmediatamente supe que no podía enviarle eso. Me entristecí porque realmente quería hacerlo, pero no lo consideré prudente. Estuve a punto de quemar esa carta, pero tuve el valor de conservarla. Me gustaba leerla de vez en cuando. Tenía todos mis sentimientos ahí plasmados; no podía ni quería desecharlos.

Esas eran las emociones que sentía por Asami, no podía engañarme, pero era algo que ella no tenía por qué saber, por lo menos no en ese momento, por eso decidí abstenerme de cualquier intento de respuesta, aunque me partiera el corazón.

Pasaron los meses y yo seguí con las sesiones de terapia física con Katara y un día, cuando creí que estaba destinada a pasar el resto de mis días clavada en esa tétrica silla de ruedas, lo imposible ocurrió: pude moverme. Apenas una efímera parte de mi cuerpo, pero lo hice. Incluso, dentro de mi perplejidad, logré caminar hasta Naga y abrazarla. No podía creerlo. No recuerdo cuándo había sido la última vez que me había emocionado tanto.

Mi recuperación a partir de entonces fue progresiva, pero aunque recuperé mi completa movilidad, no me sentía recuperada del todo. Aún estaba frustrada y temerosa, aunque no me gustara reconocerlo.

Pasó un año y las cartas de Mako y de Bolin y de la familia de Tenzin comenzaron a ser esporádicas. Seguramente sus vidas estaban más ocupadas ahora y yo lo entendía perfectamente y no reproché en ningún momento.

No obstante, Asami jamás dejó de escribirme. Ella siempre estuvo al pie del cañón.

Pasé otro año agradeciéndole en secreto por cada letra y cada oración que hacía con tanto esmero para mí. Cartas de dos, tres, hasta cuatro páginas… nunca perdió el entusiasmo por escribirme, y yo cada vez la adoraba más.

Durante las noches cuando practicaba mi dominio de los elementos en el acantilado acompañada sólo de las estrellas y de la aurora boreal, me acordaba de ella. Podía imaginarme sus manos, su cabello y su mirada, y eso me hacía sonreír.

Tan hermosa es como la naturaleza que danzaba colorida e imponente frente a mis ojos en ese lugar donde ya era mi costumbre pasar las noches entrenando. Simplemente no podía seguir resistiéndome; esa misma noche al fin le escribí:

 _Querida Asami, siento no haberte escrito antes, pero siempre que lo intentaba no sabía qué decir._

 _Los dos últimos años han sido los más duros de mi vida. A pesar de que puedo moverme perfectamente ahora, todavía no puedo entrar en el Estado Avatar. Sigo teniendo visiones de Zaheer y lo que ocurrió ese día._

 _Katara cree firmemente que esto se encuentra en mi cabeza, así que he estado meditando mucho, pero a veces me preocupa que jamás logre recuperarme completamente._

 _Por favor, no les digas ni a Mako ni a Bolin que te he escrito a ti y no a ellos. No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero es más fácil contártelo a ti. No creo que ellos puedan entenderlo._ _[4]_

Esa misma noche tomé una decisión: debía regresar a Ciudad República. Quería verla otra vez. Tal vez ella era la última pieza de mi recuperación.

Ya embarcada, me percaté de que algo seguía estando muy mal en mí. Y entre más me acercaba a la ciudad, sentía algo que me perturbaba. Ahora tenía visiones, visiones horrorosas de mí misma. Me perseguía, era la sombra de mi pasado y la carga de mis errores, y me sentí vulnerable.

Supe entonces que antes de ir a Ciudad República debía hacer un viaje personal. Tenía que hallar la forma de recuperarme por completo. Tenía que sanarme y reivindicarme, por mí, por el mundo que quizá aún podía necesitarme... por Asami.

Entre mi liviano equipaje, dentro de mi mochila, llevé mi fiel cuaderno y así pude enviarle la carta a mis papás. Nadie tenía porqué saber de ese viaje, no podía seguir preocupando a mis padres ni a mis amigos. Tuve que mentirles:

 _Queridos papá y mamá, llegué a Ciudad República hace unas semanas y no podría estar más feliz._

 _Es bueno estar en el templo de nuevo y es genial ver a mis amigos otra vez. No se preocupen, lo estoy tomando con calma, pero con suerte estaré de vuelta a la acción muy pronto._

 _Los extraño mucho a los dos. Por favor, denle a Naga un gran abrazo de mi parte._

 _Los amo, Korra._ _[5]_

Lo que está a punto de pasar en mi vida es otro duro cambio que es necesario sufrir. Tal vez todavía sea capaz de hallar la tan ansiada luz que perdió mi ser.

Debo encontrar mi camino. Tengo que recuperar mi Espíritu Avatar. Tengo que hacer esto yo sola, aunque quisiera tenerla a mi lado. Te necesito desde hace tanto tiempo. Ojalá algún día logres comprender que estoy haciendo esto por las dos. Por favor, Asami, perdóname.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

[1] Para quienes no estén enterados, ése es el significado de Asami: _belleza de las mañanas_ , _mar de las mañanas_ o _ropa hermosa_ , según el 'kanji' utilizado.

[2] Digamos que Korra tuvo un 'déjà vu' xD

[3] La carta original que Asami le escribió a Korra.

[4] La carta original que Korra le escribió a Asami.

[5] La carta original que Korra le escribió a sus padres.

\- Este es un 'OneShot' que se puede tomar como una extensión de mi escrito anterior, "Cartas para Korra" (bueno ya, sí están más que ligados, pero se pueden leer en el orden que se quiera, se entienden perfectamente).

\- Evidentemente este es un poco más largo que la precuela puesto que en este sí pude sentarme cómoda y tranquilamente a escribir. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Gracias por tomarte tu valioso tiempo para leerme.


End file.
